User talk:ArghYeMatey
Toa Schmeater/Akk I apologize for using your characters its just that when I saw Zelnian I wanted to improve the article. Also I am sorry for killing off Agima I just wanted to start a war and Agima didn't have anything added to his life on his article. So if it is allowed may I use some of your characters for the next story: Dark Soldiers: The Dark War. I just wanted to improve the Zelnian give them a bigger background history because most of the stubs I found were from the Altronian Continuity. Peace. Toa Schmeater-Akk 05:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) It's okay. you can use some of my characters for your next story. The main reason that most of the Altronia continuity pages are stubs is because we recently added them and I really don't have a huge amount of time to edit them or I just don't feel like editing stuff. eventually, we'll have filled in all of the pages. eventually. So, apology accepted. Whoopsies, guess I should have put this in Toa-Schmeater's talk page. too late now I suppose. ArghYeMatey 04:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Well It would be allowed if he had about a dozen times more than that and the list took up a few pages. However, it doesn't, and it is small enough to fit in a character article. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] About your page All rightie. My main goal was to get the box in there. You deserve that box. And, to answer your question, it's because almost everyone else there has similar abilites. By "normal humans" I specifically meant me. That's why I only went to Belegarth once. Happy Birthday! No, not that. Yes, I know I'll be there to celebrate it with you, but I decided to leave this here anyway. Anyway, have a good one! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidd]] [[User Blog: Sidorak12814|The]] [[The Spiffy Chronicles|Random]] [[Altronia Continuity|Writer]] 00:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Have a Good One Happy birthday, man!! Perpetual Approval You always do, Argh. By the way, replace "Sidorak1814" with "ArghYeMatey". I put that there absentmindedly. He's really your character. Contest Chances You realize that rolling six blanks in '' Horoscope Heroscape has a 1 out of 46,656 chance of working? No? Oh, well. I thought you had to know that. Acronyms There are a lot of acronyms and initials on your page, just so you know. That's not a problem, I just wanted to point it out. Too late! Now none of you other people can! Cuz no one else would. Learning the ropes Hey argh im a bit new here so sould you teach me a few things? Re: Learning the ropes If you're reading my talk page, first, use four ~ At the end of your post. That'll work like a signiture, and I'll know who you are and be able to reply to you on your page. Whenever chatting with someone, they'll post replies on your page and you can reply back on theirs. If you want to make your own article, at the top of any article(but not user pages) there is a button saying "Add a page". You can use this to create articles for your own made up Bionicle characters. There are also several templates, such as "Template:writer" and "Template:character" which you can use to make your articles even better and, in the case of the writer template, show that they are yours. ArghYeMatey 03:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna join an RP on mibbit--'Evilkitteh' 02:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding Zac to the wiki, and he has his own page now. Thanks alot. Toa Zacax, or Zman6446 Hey Argh!!! This be Tiche9999. I read your and Rahaga's "Apprentice" tales. I'm currently following Rahaga's homecoming. When are you going to be writing Matt's perspective? LONG LIVE THE TOA DIKAPAE!! 14:07, December 26, 2014 (UTC)